Mounstruos entre nosotros
by kodyz
Summary: Eren se encuentra sumido en un profundo vacío. No sabe como buscar salir del abismo de depresión y dedica a llenar su tiempo trabajando de Gigoló. La soledad y la tristeza es algo que comparte con uno de sus clientes. Levi. El amor ¿Todo lo puede? RiRen Levi x Eren. ONE-SHOT. Lemmon.


**Disclaimer/Los personajes de Shingeki No kyojin le Pertenecen a Isayama por que si me pertenecieran a mí, ya sería una épica historia Yaoi Hard.**

**ADVERTENCIA.- YAOI, LEMMON**

**MOUNSTRUOS ENTRE NOSOTROS**

Eran cerca de la una de la mañana, de una fría noche de Enero. La figura de un joven resaltaba bajo las luces de la calle de la gran ciudad. A paso lento se dirigía con la mirada baja hacia un hotel de la zona lujosa de la metrópolis. Vestía con un oscuro traje casual, que hacían resaltar la juventud en sus facciones. No faltaba en su trayecto las mujeres de la vida galante que se le insinuaban y los hombres que le veían con semblante sucio.

Sin embargo, sus ojos no veían más que el suelo que debía pisar. Su mente le torturaba igual que cada noche en que caminaba solo. Solo, aun habiendo gentes a su alrededor.

Su nombre es Eren Jaeger. Un chico que aparenta ser "normal" , tiene familia, casa, una vida. No hay razón extraña ni historias trágicas ni tristes, ni traumas infantiles que lo hayan llevado a convertirse en lo que es. Un gigoló.

Pero le molestaba esa palabra. Suena demasiado pretenciosa, muy elegante. La verdad es que es un hombre que busca y no encuentra lo que no sabe.

Se siente solo y ansioso. Y el sexo es lo más cercano al sentirse acompañado, importante, anhelado, necesitado. No importa si es un hombre o una mujer o un viejo. A él le pagaban por su compañía y sus caricias y eso era suficiente para pasar la noche y no pensar en su vacío.

Con esos pensamientos llego al hotel donde se le había solicitado. Un hotel grande y lujoso donde lo esperaba un cliente frecuente, un hombre 10 años mayor que el llamado Levi Rivaille. Eren se preguntaba por que un hombre atractivo como el, pagaba servicios por sexo. Pero luego pensó que obtener sexo gratis requería un compromiso o una relación por muy superficial que fuera, y definitivamente Levi no era una persona que esté dispuesta a comprometer nada, porque la verdad es que tampoco tiene nada.

Quizás por eso Eren se siente tranquilo las noches que es solicitado por Levi porque sabe que a diferencia de los otros hombres, el no lo busca por ser un homosexual de clóset o un pervertido semi-pedófilo. Levi simplemente lo busca porque está vacío al igual que él.

Eren entró al hotel y camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación 217, su habitación…

Tomo la tarjeta que ya se le había otorgado y entró. Levi por supuesto no estaba, seguramente aun no salía de la junta que tenía y debía esperarlo.

Así que sin más espera comenzó a desvestirse dejando la ropa a un lado hasta quedarse en ropa interior. "No debe tardar mucho" pensó el joven y se quedo sentado en la cama.

De pronto, igual que cada momento que estaba solo, comenzó a recordar.

En su mente llegó un torrente de recuerdos como cascada.

-Nnnngh… Ah… Eres tan joven… Nnngh..Tanta inocencia… -

Decía un hombre de unos 50 años mientras daba fuertes embestidas contra el cuerpo de Eren, el se dejaba penetrar cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el momento, se dejo llevar por el placer igual que siempre tratando de disfrutar su negocio.

-Aaaaaah!- Finalmente el hombre terminó, dentro de Eren llenando su interior.- Eres fantástico en esto, toma. – Le dio un fajo de billetes que Eren tomo mientras se vestía rápidamente.- sal por la puerta trasera, pueden verte los vecinos.- Dijo el hombre mientras encendía un cigarro.

-Esta bien.- Eren hizo como lo dijo el hombre y se dirigió a su siguiente cliente, una mujer mayor.

"Así son casi todos, buscan y no encuentran" Pensó el joven, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes al piso.

Más recuerdos se acumulaban, recordó la primera vez que estuvo con Levi, el cliente de hoy.

Era en su casa, fue recibido por el y no estaba muy seguro de si estaba en el lugar correcto pues el hombre no lo miraba como los demás. Lo miraba con una mirada fría y curiosa.

-Tsk- escucho de pronto de él

-Eh?- Estaba confundido, que debía hacer. Usualmente él es el que seduce a los clientes pero este no tenía pinta de querer ser seducido.

-Eres un mocoso todavía, ¿Al menos eres mayor de edad?- Dijo el hombre de baja estatura.

-Sí… Tengo 22 años.- Estaba más confundido, lo iban a hacer ¿o no?

Levi lo miro de arriba abajo como evaluándolo, en sus ojos hubo un brillo o al menos eso es lo que vió y de pronto fue jalado hacia su cuerto, así sin mas.

-Entonces supongo que sabes lo que haces ya.- Levi lo arrojó a la cama y comenzó a desvestirse. Eren entendió e hizo lo mismo. Lo que seguía ya era rutina.

Levi se puso encima de él y se detuvo un momento a admirar su rostro, algo en el chico le gustó. El no era del tipo que andaba por allí buscando putas y putos. Pero sin duda este joven que le había recomendado Hanji, su molesta amiga, tenía un aire de inocencia que le hacía desearlo.

Levi besó a Eren y esté le correspondió con aires de experto, usando su lengua y moviéndola eróticamente mientras friccionaba sus caderas con las del mayor. Poco a poco el ambiente se volvió más pasional y no tardaron en escucharse leves gemidos en ambas partes. Levi se deshizo de los pantalones del menor y admiró su desnudo pecho, no pudo evitar besar ese bronceado y bien formado torso recorriéndolo hasta llegar a sus pezones. Los mordió ligeramente y los recorrió ambos con su lengua.

-**Unngh**!- El gemido del castaño resonó en la péqueña habitación.

Levi sonrió, hace mucho que no sentía esta excitación y debía admitir que la idea de Hanji no había sido mala, pero nunca se lo diría.

Eren no se quedó atrás, disfrutaba su trabajo, pero hacerlo con este hombre atractivo, era lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la semana. Tomó el miembro del pelinegro y comenzó a masajearlo haciendo que el otro se estremeciera y soltara graves gemidos. Volvieron a besarse y en ese lapso el mayor le quitó la ropa interior al castaño quien le dio paso al otro para que se acomodara entre sus piernas.

Eren recorrió con la vista a su compañero, en verdad era un hombre atractivo, de piel pálida facciones final y cabello bien recortado my negro. Le gustaban así. Pensando en eso sintió la necesidad de sentirlo, saber si ese hombre era tan bueno en la cama como lo imaginaba. Así que lo atrajo hacía sí y lo besó mientras el mayor acomodaba su miembro en su entrada con facilidad. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que no hubo necesidad de esperar mucho para que se acostumbrar a su hombría, de una fuerte embestida lo metió todo dentro.

-Aaah! –

Eren soltó un sonoro gemido, que fue música para los oídos de Levi, comenzó un ansiado ritmo de embestidas y sentía que no podía ser mas placentero. Sí, definitivamente esta había sido una excelente idea pero esa loca jamás lo sabría, jamás sabría que estaba teniendo el mejor sexo en años con el "prostituto" que le recomendó.

A decir verdad, le molestaba un poco que ese joven ya tenía experiencia, hubiera deseado, ser el único.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió la necesidad de aumentar la velocidad el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-Nngh…Ah!..ah!- Eren aumentaba el volumen de sus gemidos, eso quería decir que estaba en el punto exacto.

Lo levantó un poco y logro entrar más profundo.

-Unngh!- Levi soltó un gemido grave, este niño estaba haciéndolo sentir demasiado placer. No podía contener su excitación y comenzó a dar embestidas fuertes y rápidas contra el cuerpo del castaño. Más y más y los gemidos ya eran descarados en ambos hasta que después de varias estocadas en el punto exacto liberó toda su semilla cálida en el interior del menor. Al mismo tiempo que éste lo hacía sobre el pecho de ambos.

-Nnnnh! Aaaaah!.- Eren cayó sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que levi se desplomó sobre él con sus respiraciones agitadas.

El pelinegro se quedo un rato sobre el cuerpo del menor hasta que su respiración se hizo regular.

Se acomodó a un lado del otro sobre la cama.

Ese había sido el mejor sexo de su jodida vida.

Eren se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, Levi lo vió confundido.

-¿A dónde vas?- Dijo casi molesto

-¿E-eh? Es… bueno, ya terminé, me tengo que ir…. –Dijo el joven, con cierta tristeza, ahora, no tenpia muchas ganas de ver más clientes.

-Son las 3:24 de la mañana, ¡¿donde carajos piensas ir a esta hora?! Si sales, te asaltaran, te violaran o te mataran.- Levi estaba molesto, ese mocoso se va así sin más dejándolo tirado como un traste.

-Bueno…con mas clientes.- El ojiverde lo dijo casi con vergüenza mirando el suelo, Levi lo miró, lucía frágil, vacío, inocente. No… no lo dejaría ir. No esta noche.

-¿Cuanto quieres por quedarte?-

Eren se sorprendió, no había hecho eso antes, pero le alegro. Le alegro tener una opción esa noche. Le alegro estar acompañado de alguien que también necesitaba compañía.

-El doble-

-Está bien.- Dijo levi enseguida.

Eren regreso al lado del pelinegro y se acostó, esa noche, pasó algo. Encontró a una persona tan vacía como el

Así habían sido las noches con el, cada uno creía que llenaba un vacío con el otro pero eso solo duraba hasta que por las mañanas Eren regresaba a su vida cotidiana y Levi a su aburrida rutina. De nuevo Eren con los viejos pervertidos, con las mujeres divorciadas engañadas. Otra vez a ser tratado como lo que el decidió ser, un Puto.

Sintió ansiedad. ¿y después que? Cuando pierda su atractivo que iba a ser? Ya no podría seguir buscando llenar su soledad. ¿Cuándo sus padres se enteres que no ha ido al colegio por desvelarse en las noches teniendo sexo? Sin duda los iba a decepcionar, ellos han sido tan buenos y lo dejarían, por ser idiota. Y estaría solo, solo. Más que nunca. Sintió ansiedad, sus manos temblaron, su respiración se agito, otra vez esos ataques. Tomó un frasco que siempre llevaba consigo , un antidepresivo. Estaba por abrirlo cuando.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Volteó violentamente la vista. Un niño se de unos 10 años lo miraba curioso. ¿Qué hacía un niño ahí?

-¿Qué haces en la habitación de mi papá?- Pregunto de nuevo la misma voz chillona.

Eren lo miró bien, ¿Era hijo de Levi? No lo parecía, su cabello era castaño, sus ojos grandes marrones y su piel blanca. No tenía ningún parecido a el. En lo absoluto.

-Soy… compañero de tu papá.- No le diría que es un puto que vino a tener sexo con su padre.

-¿Que clase de amigo? ¿Por qué no traes ropa?

-¿No deberías estar ya dormido?- No sabía que hacer, así que lo evadió.

-Tengo miedo- Dijo de pronto el pequeño

-¿A que?-

-A los mounstruos, hay un mounstruo en mi cuarto.- El niño mostraba sincero miedo en su rostro, eren sonrió, alumbrado por los dejos de su infancia.

-No existen los mounstruos- Respondió con tono amable.

-Sí los hay, hay mounstruos entre nosotros.-

Eren se acerco al niño, le acarició la cabeza y le dio una calida sonrisa, ese niño representaba todo lo que él ya no era. El ya había vivido el suficiente tiempo como para saber que en la vida, a lo que menos le debes temer es a los mounstruos bajo la cama o el armario, sino a los mounstruos que se esconden ante una cara honesta. O los mounstruos que no se ven pero que te acosan todos los días, como la tristeza o la soledad.

Dirigió su mirada al estante y vió una consola de videojuegos, seguro eran de él.

-¿Quieres jugar un poco?-

Al niño se le ilumino el rostro y asintió efusivamente. Eren se vistió y comenzó a jugar con el pequeño, pasaron muchos minutos y jugaron a la guerra, a perseguirse, al escondite. Todas aquellas cosas que estaban muy enterradas en los recuerdos de la infancia.¿Cuando había dejado de ser así? ¿Cuándo las ilusiones se murieron? ¿Cuándo dejó de imaginar? Ese niño removió en el la inocencia y la felicidad simple que justo buscaba y no encontraba.

Después de 2 horas terminaron exhaustos y se acostaron en la cama. Eren observo como el niño se convulsionaba ligeramente, como si tuviera una pesadilla. Y lo abrazó. Este al instante se calmo y Eren quedo profundamente dormido.

Debió pasar poco tiempo cuando escuchó una voz grave.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

Era Levi, recién llegado de la junta. Aún con su traje y con semblante cansado. Tenía en su mirada descontento.

-Tenía pesadillas y no podía dormir asi que…-

-Ya le he dicho que no venga a mi cuarto, lo llevaré de vuelta al suyo.- Levi se acercó rápidamente al niño y lo movió – Eh, Cylan, despierta.-

-mmmn…- abrió suavemente sus ojos.

-Vete a tu cuarto.- Levi se vió autoritario

-¡NO!, Quiero quedarme ¡Hay un mounstruo en mi cuarto! .-El niño sonaba desesperado

-¡Ya te he dicho que no existen! ¡Ahora vete!.- Levi lo paró a la fuerza y lo dirigió a su cuarto.- ¡Madura de una vez!.-

Eren vió la escena, algo en su interior se removió, algo con la experiencia de hoy lo había cambiado, al mismo tiempo que el niño se iba lloroso a su cuarto el ansiaba irse también.

Y comenzó a vestirse.

Levi regresó después de dejar a su hijo en el cuarto de junto.

-Lo siento, el no debió estar aquí.- observo a Eren.- ¿A dónde carajo vas?-

-Yo, debo irme, he sido inoportuno.- Eren se dispuso a salir y fue atraído por Levi con fuerza. Lo recargó contra la pared, sacó un gran fajo de billetes y se los mostró

-No te pago para que seas amigo de mi hijo, te pago para que seas mío.- Puso los billetes en la solapa del saco y lo beso apasionadamente, hambriento de esos labios. No se había dado cuenta que su hijo seguía observando desde la rendija de su puerta.

Eren no lo soportó más, no quería seguir en ese negocio, necesitaba regresar por su camino, tener ilusiones de nuevo, forjar un futuro. Empujó con fuerza a Levi y saco el dinero de su bolsillo. Poniéndolo en la mesa a la vez que salía.

-¡¿Quién diablos te crees?! ¡Oye!- Levi estaba molesto, venía del trabajo y se encontraba esta escena. Era para joderse.

Eren salió rápido, quería dejar esa vida atrás lo más rápido posible. No sería más un prostituto, no rondaría las madrugadas, no vendería más su cuerpo, no decepcionaría más a sus padres y mucho menos volvería a decepcionarse a sí mismo.

Se quedó a medio pasillo y se desplomó, soltando lagrimas, sacó su frasco de patillas y las dejo en el piso.

No más antidepresivos.

Se sentó en el suelo y dejó que sus lagrimas salieran, necesitaba eso. Un desahogo sano, normal. Cuando abrió los ojos vió a Cylan acercarse a él con un pequeño monedero.

-He ahorrado 25 dólares, ¿es suficiente para ser amigos?- Dijo extendiéndole la bolsa tímidamente.

Eren solto una pequeña risa entre lágrimas, ese niño definitivamente le había dado la mejor lección de su vida.

-Ya somos amigos- Dijo abrazándolo

-Entonces quédate.- dijo de manera suplicante.- Tengo miedo a los mounstruos.-

Eren lo miro con una gran sonrisa a los ojos

-Pero si tu ya has matado a un mounstruo hoy.- Dijo mirándole con ojos agradecidos, aunque el niño jamás lo entendería.- Sabes como hacerlo.

Cylan sonrió, confiado y más seguro.

-Espero volver a verte.- Dijo al entrar a su cuarto.

Eren vió como la puerta se cerraba y se dirigió con paso lento, a casa.

Levi, vió toda la escena desde su puerta sin atreverse a decir nada. Se encerro en su cuarto y entre cavilaciones pensó:

"Quizás en realidad mató dos mounstruos"

Pasaron varios meses, Eren decidió volver a ser constante en su escuela, esperaba dentro de unos meses empezar la carrera de medicina para ser pediatra. Sus padres, sus amigos y su hermana estaban contentos y aliviados de ver finalmente en él el brillo que pensaban, había perdido. Sin duda Eren había encontrado, sin buscar.

Una tarde en un café vió sentado en una mesa al que fue su cliente especial. Levi.

No había quedado en muy buenos términos con él así que decidió retirarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-Eren… - Levi lo observaba sorprendido desde su mesa. No le quedó más remedio que ir a saludar.

-Hola Levi. Tiempo sin vernos.- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-La verdad no esperaba volver a verte mocoso de mierda, desapareciste sin dejar rastro. Hanji me dijo que dejaste tu "vida galante".

Eren bajo la cabeza. Ahora que estaba cambiando encontrar a uno de sus clientes le había recordar su pasado y eso lo avergonzaba.

-La verdad, me da gusto saberlo…-

Eren se sorprendió ante lo que dijo el mayor. Alzó la cabeza y éste lo veía con una sonrisa amable y tranquila.

-¡A mí también! Dijo Eren con entusiasmo.- Mirando al hombre que tanto le recordó a el, aun con ese semblante frío y triste que se vió iluminado por su mera presencia.

-Hey, mocoso, porque no te sientas y charlamos un rato.- Ofreció el pelinegro mientras señalaba la silla frente a él.

-Con gustó, pero déjeme invitarle la orden a mi esta vez.- Eren lo miro cálidamente y el corazón del mayor se aceleró.

"Quizás finalmente he encontrado"

Charlaron animadamente y siguieron viéndose por mucho tiempo. Aun así, desde esa vez, ellos supieron que después de mucho buscar, encontraron. Encontraron lo que tanto habían buscado durante años sin saber. Amor.

Cylan, el niño que acabó con 2 mounstruos en una noche. Definitivamente volvió a ver a Eren. Como su nuevo Padre. Sí, ahora tenía 2 padres y 0 mounstruos.

**Pufff, por fin acabé mi primer fic sobre esta pareja hermosa. Espero les haya gustado. Gracias a mi queridísimo amigo Javi por hacerme ver cosas muy gays que me inspiraron a hacer este fic. Basado en un corto que vi hace mucho que como su nombre lo dice fue corto. Le falto más sabor. :v**

**Quizás después suba otros shot de estos 2, que amo tanto! Si lo merezco, pongan reviews! n.n **


End file.
